The Grid Gets Hot
by LauraNathanaOrgyProductions
Summary: After The Grid's network is hacked by Russian spies, Section D are unaware of the fact that potent hormones have been released into their bodies, but for all they know, they're just feeling hot!
1. Juilet and Juliet

**Chapter 1: Juliet and Juliet**

Another morning and another day in Thames House, Section D. The day went unusually quiet, so Beth Bailey, Tariq Masood, Lucas North, Ruth Evershed, Dimitri Levendis and Sir Harry Pearce sat around bored doing nothing. The fact that the air conditioning was down on a hot august day didn't help. Soon the room entered high above room temperature and everyone broke into a sweat. Ruth was dealing the worst with the intense heat.

'Tariq, can't you get the air conditioning back on?' she asked waving numerous pieces of paper like a fan onto her face.

'Last weeks hacking has left the heating system down, it will be a few days before we can get it back on' Tariq replied. He looked anxious as he did not like delivering bad news to his superiors.

Ruth groaned in frustration and stormed towards the water cooling machine, pouring herself a cold glass of water.

'I'm starving' Beth proclaimed, sweat dripping from her face. She pulled out two ham sandwiches and looked at them with disgust.

'Ruth, do you like ham sandwiches, I can't eat meat when I'm hot?' Beth asked the agitated Ruth who had now taken off her jacket and was wearing a vest top.

'Oh yes please, I'm starving' she said, approaching Beth, sweat dripping from her face down to her chest. As she grabbed the sandwich and took a bite out of it, Beth hungrily started eating her Ben & Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie, the surface of which had already melted due to the extreme heat.

Ruth watched Beth eat and felt a tingling in her stomach, while Beth was thinking very explicit thoughts of her and Ruth which she tried shaking off as she knew that they could never be done inside or outside of work.

Beth looked up and realized that in her crazed hunger, the bottom of her hair had dipped into the tub of Ben & Jerry's and it was all over her mouth, she blushed and looked up to Ruth, embarrassed…

Ruth noticed the chocolate ice cream stained on Beth's face and in her hair.

'Oh' Ruth said abruptly. 'I have some wet ones at my desk' Ruth offered.

'Oh, yes, thanks' Beth said, mortified.

Ruth went over to her desk and took the wipes, and went back over to Beth's desk, she handed Beth the wipes and gave her a longing lustful look while Beth wiped away the chocolate ice cream. Beth looked down and noticed that she had gotten ice cream down her shirt, as she had unbuttoned the first few buttons due to the unendurable heat.

Quickly she said 'I need to go to the toilet', rushing off. It hadn't yet occurred to Ruth to go down to the toilets to cool off, so she followed Beth down…

When Ruth arrived in the bathroom, Beth was hurriedly wiping away the chocolate from her shirt and chest.

'Are you alright' Ruth asked in her usual kind manner.

'Oh God you gave me a fright' Beth said putting the tissues she was using down.

'No it's okay, I just came down to cool down, I can't bear it in there' she said in a casual tone.

'I've got ice cream all over me' Beth said, still embarrassed.

'I noticed' Ruth said, with a slight chuckle.

Ruth dampened a paper towel and pressed it against her face to cool down. Beth watched, longingly, leaning against the bathroom cabinet, still wiping away the chocolate stains.

'I like your new hair' Beth said to Ruth.

'It hasn't changed' Ruth said smiling.

'It must be the sun' Beth said, uninterested in what she was saying to Ruth.

'It must be, this heat is unbearable' Ruth replied dampening her face once again.

'Hasn't Tariq fixed the heating system yet?' Beth asked, irritated.

'No the hacking last week has left it down for a few days' Ruth replied, equally irritated.

'God, he can stop bombs but he can't turn on a bloody air conditioning' Beth said, half joking.

'Careful, he's watching us on CCTV right now' said Ruth.

'I thought they didn't have CCTV in the toilets' Beth said, curious.

'We do now because of that Russian double agent' said Ruth.

Beth simply groaned, Ruth found this attractive. Ruth found Beth glancing at her lustfully.

'You still have some chocolate in your hair' Ruth told Beth.

'Oh God, where?' asked Beth.

'Here, I'll do it for you' Ruth said seducing Beth.

Ruth took the wipes from Beth and slowly slid the wipe down her hair, they shared an intense look.

Without realizing, their hands clasped together like pieces of a jigsaw. Beth tried to pull away as she knew that this could compromise her career, but she couldn't bring herself to. Her hand felt glued to Ruth.

Ruth was half terrified as she felt suppressed emotions racing through her veins. In a moment of confusion she dropped her glass of water, which shattered on the floor, in an excuse to get away.

'I'll need to get someone to clean this' said Ruth nervously.

'There's time for that later' Beth said oblivious to anything else.

Beth grabbed Ruth tightly by the shoulders, pinning her up against the wall.

'No Beth, not here, not now' Ruth said anxiously. She opened her mouth for a grasp of breath, but she found Beth's scorched lips instead.

Ruth yielded herself to Beth's sudden attack, drowning in a sea of eroticism, like which she'd never drowned before; she felt every fibre of her being quiver, Beth tore off her own shirt, dragging Ruth down to the floor with her, Beth straddled Ruth and swarmed on her like a swarm of piranhas, without remorse. Ruth pulled off her own vest top and threw it into the abyss, Beth groped around, and Ruth felt the intensity of her caresses. Ruth felt the silky lace of Beth's bra, feeling the softness of her skin, suddenly they stopped. Looking into each others eyes, they realized what they were doing. Ruth suddenly pulled herself up, Beth still on the floor, she trembled at the very thought that the job she loved so much, could be taken away from her. Beth had similar thoughts and pulled herself up.

'Beth' Ruth said, her voice in an upset tone.

'I know' Beth simply said, burying her head in her hands.

'What do we do now?' Ruth asked, worried.

'We go back and pretend nothing happened' Beth said, sternly.

After getting dressed again and going back up to the grid, the day dragged on painfully for the two, they continued to share intense glances throughout the day until they went back home…


	2. Romeo and Romeo

**Chapter 2: Romeo and Romeo**

Lucas North watched as his colleagues flocked out of the grid, he glanced across to Dimitri, wondering why he wasn't leaving. Dimitri smiled in his usual cheery way to Lucas, Lucas smiled back in his warmest way, which still left Dimitri feeling cold.

'Why haven't you gone home?' Lucas asked stiffly.

'I've just got to finish off some paper work' Dimitri kindly replied feeling a powerful pressure in his groin. Now that he looked at Lucas, he realized how attractive he was.

Lucas caught Dimitri staring at his arse and gave him a scowl to which Dimitri replied with a flirtatious wink, Lucas felt raging hormones storming through his veins and suddenly realized that he wanted to fuck Dimitri.

He felt himself approaching Dimitri, not realizing that his body now had control over his mind. He could see Dimitri's expression: a compound of excitement and surprise gleamed in his dark eyes.

'It's awfully hot isn't it Dimitri?' Lucas flirtatiously said, unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt. Dimitri gave him a hungry look, still remaining in his chair.

'Indeed' Dimitri replied, his voice spiced with lust. Lucas could tell from Dimitri's tone that he wanted Lucas' manhood.

As Lucas approached Dimitri, Dimitri pulled his pants down and pointed to his erect penis. Lucas followed suit and flung his trousers across the room. Lucas quickly waddled over to the computer and typed in a code so that all of the security cameras were disabled but unaware to him, one had been left on…

Lucas returned to Dimitri and tore his shirt off. Dimitri retaliated and flung the sweat-drenched fabric that was a shirt onto the floor. They leaned in for a passionate kiss… Their tongues sliding across each other like slimy eels. Lucas opened his mouth, allowing Dimitri's tongue access to which Dimitri took advantage; dominating Lucas entirely. They broke from each other violently.

'Get down bitch' Dimitri ordered Lucas, and Lucas obeyed, becoming manipulated by Dimitri's charming ways and his own furious hormones.

Lucas dropped himself onto his knees and allowed Dimitri's manhood to enter his mouth. His tongue dancing around it like a free gypsy in the night. Dimitri groaned as all the colourful sensations coursed through his body. He'd never done this before but he found it to be the most exhilarating experience in the world. He even found it better than doing it with that donut eating pig i.e. Beth Bailey.

'Suck my dick like the whore that you are Lucas!' Dimitri commanded Lucas further.

Lucas felt compelled as he took control of Dimitri's erect cock. Dimitri grabbed Lucas' head and shoved his dick right down his throat, taking Dimitri into another world. Dimitri gasped in sexual pleasure and then climaxed a white ocean into Lucas' waiting dam. Lucas seemed to get an erotic thrill from the feel of Dimitri's sweet semen slithering down his gullet.

'Did you enjoy that?' Lucas asked as he pulled away.

'Yes' Dimitri said, his head flung back as he recovered from that erotic encounter. He was still trembling from the pleasure.

'What do you want me to do now?' Lucas asked Dimitri eagerly 'after all, I am your whore'.

Dimitri bent across the desk, Lucas smiling in anticipation. He whipped his dick out and positioned it near Dimitri's waiting entrance. He could almost feel the smooth arse hole soothing his dick.

'Hurry Lucas!' Dimitri cried out. 'I want your cock up my arse' he said, his voice strained with hope and desperation.

Lucas obliged and grabbed Dimitri's hips; readying him for the ride of his life.

Just as the fun was about to start, the irritating echo of the phone sliced through their bubble of joy.

With a groan of dismay, Lucas reluctantly answered the phone, greeting the caller with a hello that was laced with anger and frustration. After nodding in agreement and occasionally shaking his head, Lucas glanced at Dimitri sorrowfully and informed him that his bitch girlfriend was waiting for him.

'So will we have to postpone this' Dimitri asked, his voice still strained with shock from the pleasure he'd received.

'I'm afraid so' Lucas explained, slipping his clothes back on. He glanced once more at Dimitri before storming off into the night…


	3. The Erotic Mugging

**Chapter 3: The Erotic Mugging**

Beth Bailey strolled down the streets of London, her mind alien to her surroundings as she thought about her brief encounter with Ruth Evershed. She knew nothing apart from the fact that she wanted Ruth more and more by the second. A drop of rain slammed onto her head and before she could acknowledge it, a storm quickly engulfed the streets. Beth realized that after the parched August days, the rain must be catching up and so she chased through the streets, heading home where she knew that she must have another encounter with Ruth. Familiar with the streets, she decided to take a short cut down a series of alleyways. Beth knew that most alleys were riddled with troublesome teens but she didn't have the mind space to consider what could happen to her down one of the alleys. As she headed further to her destination, she noticed a hooded figure leaning casually against the alley wall… Recognizing that this could mean trouble, she continued at a faster pace… Upon passing the teenager, he held out his foot, tripping her over. Beth's face hit the hard ground forcefully, causing her nose to bleed lightly. The thug attempted to mug her but she simply used her combat techniques to pin him onto the ground. The teen tried desperately to fight back but he soon realized that he was no match for the MI5 agent. He was also paralyzed when he noticed how sexy she was. Her curvaceous body and crystal blue eyes entranced him and he simply lay down staring at her, no longer attempting to fight back.

When Beth looked down at the young man she noticed a lost innocence behind his darkened eyes and for reasons that she did not understand, found herself utterly lost in her attraction to him and for a brief second they gazed at each other and they both realized that they both wanted each other. Badly.

Beth grabbed the young man and lashed him up against the wall, in turn, the man grabbed her now transparent and soaked white shirt, desperate to see what was behind it he tore it off like an animal seeking the meat behind the skin.

Their mouths met in a crazed and furious passion which consumed them both and Beth pinned the teen against the wall harder allowing a moan to escape from her lips. Beth allowed herself to switch positions with the young man in order to get what she longed for. He held her up against the wall shoved both of their bottoms down and rammed his dick into her wet pussy which was leaking eroticism like a broken tap.

They both moaned in pleasure at the sudden friction and connection. Beth held his body close to her as she wanted to absorb his being. She realized he didn't have a condom on but she soon realized that an abortion was worth this amazing sex.

He thrust harder and harder, his speed increasing with each passing second. Beth soon found it too hard to handle and she came with such erotic intensity that she couldn't find the strength to breathe as all the air had been knocked out of her lungs but this didn't stop the rebellious teenager and he continued smashing into her cunt. Suddenly he began to lose pace.

'Don't stop' Beth begged, with pain and longing distorting her voice. It had been six months since her last time and this stranger was opening new doors for her… In more than one-way.

He took himself out of her vagina and they shared a rough embrace. He sunk his teeth into her soft fleshy neck and she moaned as pain and pleasure erupted in her nervous system. At one point he bit her so hard that she bled. Lost in each other Beth found herself screaming like a banshee on heat. Reality had fled from her mind long ago as she made love with this stranger. She avoided allowing her mind to take control over her but eventually thoughts of her life flooded back into her head as her orgasm erupted out of her. They still continued to fuck like animals in the alley, the rain which hit their skin like little beads, only added to the memorable experience. As the pair continued shagging each other like horny teenagers (which one of them was) Beth noticed the approaching figure of an old lady. Beth quickly pushed back her suitor and gestured towards the old lady. As quickly as they could they dressed back up. Beth looked into the eyes of the young teenager and he simply fled into the darkness. The old lady passed, unaware of what had just taken place almost right before her eyes. Beth wondered why the old lady would walk down an alley as it was very dangerous, but she simply didn't give it any though as she was too shocked and aroused at what she'd just done.

Disgusted at herself, Beth rushed home, unaware of how bloodied and disheveled she looked. As she reached the front door, before entering the key, Ruth opened the door and looked at Beth in shock. Her hair was tousled, her nose was bloody, her lip was cut, her shirt was drenched and transparent, and her coat was stained with mud.

Ruth assumed that Beth had been attacked and raped and gasped when she saw Beth's expression. She pulled her into a warm embrace and the sudden feel of Beth's body close to hers sent a shocking feeling throughout her body.

'Don't worry, Beth' Ruth assured her, dragging Beth into the house…


	4. Like A Virgin

**Chapter 4: Like A Virgin**

**Ruth led Beth into her home and sat her down opposite her. For a brief second their eyes locked together in what seemed an embrace of vision.**

'**What happened to you?' Ruth said maternally.**

**Beth looked down, trying to conceal her secret, she said 'nothing, I just fell over.' **

**Ruth instinctively knew that this was simply a lie spilling from Beth's mouth like the BP oil spill.**

'**Don't bother lying Beth' Ruth said sympathetically. **

'**I had an encounter in an alley way' Beth said solemnly. **

**Ruth immediately held Beth in a motherly embrace assuming that the encounter was a rape. 'It's easy to forget about the more common crimes in our line of work' she said sympathetically.**

**Beth pulled back slightly, and said to Ruth 'I wasn't assaulted…'**

'**Then what did happen to you?' Ruth said, curious and concerned at the same time.**

'**I couldn't help myself Ruth' Beth said sorrowfully, her vulnerability being exposed.**

'**What do you mean?' Ruth said, thinking that she had the wrong end of the stick.**

** Suddenly, Beth looked up at Ruth, their conversation running away from her mind, and she was suddenly distracted by Ruth herself. Beth approached Ruth, lustfully, Ruth tried holding back but she couldn't… She had been taken over by a foreign creature unknown to her… Lust.**

** Beth flung off her coat like it was a rope binding her from her desires. Ruth stood, frozen as Beth neared towards her. **

** Like a leopard pouncing on its prey Beth jumped on Ruth, pinning her down to the couch, their lips locked together as if a magnetic force had pulled them together. Ruth tasted a trace of jam- probably from Beth's daily doughnut. Their tongues crept around each other like an ivy growing up a dilapidated mansion. Their mouths joined as the spiritual force of one. Fire and ice, black and white. Their auras seemed combined in the passionate and frenzied kiss. Nothing went through Beth's mind apart from the moment in which she was currently living. Their passion was so much that Ruth pushed Beth over and her body slammed onto the coffee table, a glass of wine swung into the air and stained the carpet like flowing blood but this did not stop Ruth who leapt back to the source of her desire. Ruth moaned out like a dog wanting a bone (in more ways than one). Beth launched Ruth against the grand mirror which hung above the fire place, smashing behind Ruth's being, shards of glass brushed against her skin, causing beads of blood to splash onto the carpet. This only heightened her enjoyment. Beth continued pleasuring her colleague in the dark depths of the night. Suddenly, the window swung open, and a gust of wind and rain stormed into the room soaking the carpet. Ruth didn't care about the expenses it would cost to clean the carpet as all that mattered to her at this moment was Beth. Ruth pushed Beth back, who landed against an old radio, she experienced a slight electric jolt and she was battered to the ground. Ruth quickly rushed to her aid, only to find that Beth was even more aroused by this electric experience. The rain had left all of Ruth's living room sprayed with water, and anything electrical held a danger a to touch. Beth pulled Ruth's leg in an attempt to drag her to the floor only for Ruth's head to smash against the fireplace. Ruth became woozy and Beth quickly crawled over to her, worried. Blood oozed out of the back of her head and onto the cream carpet, staining it forever with her injury. Ruth's hair became entangled with thick and sticky blood. Beth ran to the sink and returned to Ruth with an ice pack which she pressed against the back of her head. **

** 'Are you okay?' Beth asked, desperate to get back into the groove of passionate entwining.**

** Ruth answered in the affirmative drowsily. Beth helped Ruth to lean against the wall and cradled her as if she was a precious baby desperate for her mother's tits. Beth noticed that Ruth was gazing at her and they shared a brief moment of intensity through the longing gaze. **

** 'Do you want me to make you feel better' her voice sounded silky with an erotic edge to it.**

** 'Yes' Ruth replied. Beth climbed down Ruth's body like someone abseiling down a deep canyon. When Beth reached the edge of Ruth's skirt, her eyes lit up in delight as she knew the pleasure that she was going to give Ruth. She pulled down Ruth's soaked panties and Beth moved towards Ruth's cunt, wanting to ravage it. With her hungry mouth, her tongue slid past Ruth's labia slithering up the passageway like a hungry snake. When she reached her destination, Ruth's screams bounced around the house, emitting into the street as Beth's tongue whipped against her clitoris. **

** 'Oh Beth…' Ruth sighed as Beth's tongue swirled around in Ruth's minge. **

** Ruth's hands grabbed Beth's hair forcing her to dive deeper like a diver searching for deep and exotic fish. Ruth felt Beth's tongue probe around her vaginal tissue and screamed like a victim being murdered. When the soaring sensation became too much for Ruth, Beth quickly retreated while a waterfall of smegma sprayed onto the carpet. Beth smiled as she tasted Ruth's exotic juices which tasted like orange and mango Tropicana juice. **

** 'Pass me the Muller delight' Ruth demanded with an edge of dominance in her voice. **

** Beth rushed to the fridge, where she found various different flavoured yoghurts. She pulled out her favourite chocolate yoghurt and rushed back to Ruth who was lying on the floor fully naked as she'd now pulled all of her clothes revealing her naked glory. **

** Beth tore off the wrapper of the five delicious yoghurts and poured it all over Ruth's body, the chocolate buttons spilling onto the floor and staining the carpet. Beth knelt down and licked the yoghurt off Ruth's stomach, clinging onto her breast like it was a rocky mountain and if she let go she'd plummet to her death. Covered in chocolate with cherry coloured nipples, Ruth's breasts resembled a delicious ice cream sundae, small and good enough to eat. Beth was about to finger Ruth when a knock pierced through their desperate moment. **

** 'Oh no' Ruth said, 'I have a meeting with the new home secretary.' Before anything could be said or done, the home secretary kicked down the door with his brute strength. He was a young man in his twenties with slight stubble and a handsome face. His eyes were blue and steely, penetrating more than Ruth's gaze. The look of shock and disgust on his face was indescribable and it wasn't too different from the looks on Beth and Ruth. He thought that Beth and Ruth were licking each others shit and period because of the blood and brown stains on the floor, however he was slightly turned on and his raging erection told him that. **

** 'Hello ladies' he greeted them in a voice as husky as the dog.**

** Ruth and Beth merely stared at him in shock and greed. Beth looked at his massive dickie which was protruding through high trousers. **

** 'Hello home secretary' Ruth greeted him casually 'do you need some assistance?'**

** 'Yes Miss Evershed, I have a terrorist problem in my trousers… we can disable it if you want' he said, obviously horny.**

** A slight smirk spread across Beth's face like jam on toast 'do undo your trousers so that Ruth can analyze it' she said sexily.**

** 'Yes' the home secretary grinned and undid his trousers, popping his desperate cock out of it. It was soaked with pre cum and was desperate to get into some pussy. Beth looked at it admiringly 'ooh that's a nice cock, home secretary' she said 'if you fuck my pussy will you promote me?' she said cheekily. **

** 'I'll make you head of section D if you make it worthwhile' the home secretary grinned. Like an obese man lunging for a sausage roll Beth pounced on the home secretary, they stumbled onto the couch and his cock entered her gaping poonami. As soon as they connected, Beth moaned like an elderly woman at the bingo while Ruth watched them intently, rubbing herself with chocolate yoghurt. After the home secretary fucked Beth hard and made her come, Ruth disappeared and reappeared with hand cuffs and a whip which she formerly used for horse riding. She threw the handcuffs to Beth and said 'cuff this young stud up Beth, he's in a lot of trouble' Beth obliged to Ruth's demand and handcuffed the home secretary to a radiator. Beth turned the radiator on full blast and the home secretary wheezed in pain and pleasure as the heat rose and his back was scalded. Ruth approached him and whipped him like he was a slave doing wrong 'I'm going to fuck you, you little slut' she crooned at him. **

**Beth and Ruth took turns to suck, fuck and whip the home secretary. He screamed in delight and pain as one girl fucked him and the other girl watched intently, fingering herself in the process. After twenty minutes, all three civil servants screamed like a virgin being tainted as they came.**

'**Beth, I'm seriously considering promoting you after this experience' he said, winking at her, he continued 'you're particularly good in hard situations.'**

'**Home secretary, I'm afraid you have to go, your work here is done and Beth and I need some time alone' Ruth explained, smiling at him like a wise crone. The home secretary smiled, satisfied with the experience and quickly dressed and left a smile on his face.**

**Ruth and Beth regained their breaths as they comprehended what they had just done… They both smiled at each other like naughty school girls who knew they'd done wrong but were turned on and very satisfied. They held hands and snuggled up on the couch which was stained with blood, wine, yoghurt and their bodily fluids…**


End file.
